Pick me, Choose me, Love me
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Alors ce matin-là, quand Derek monta dans sa rame de métro, jamais il ne se serait attendu à rencontrer cet homme, celui qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie, celui qui balayerait ses défenses avec une aisance sidérante et un sourire irrésistible. Derek Hale venait de rencontrer Stiles Stilinski mais cela, le New-Yorkais l'ignorait encore. UA.
1. Pick Me

_Je sais que certain(e)s d'entre vous attendent la suite de Hell mais... mais j'avais envie de légèreté parce qu'entre AFK et Paralyzed, je vais finir par reprendre des anti-dépresseurs tellement je me fous le moral à zéro tout seule._

 _Je dédicace cette histoire à **Calliope83** pour l'image qui a inspiré cette fic en 3 parties (qui devait être un OS à la base.), pour ceux qui suivent ma page facebook, vous pourrez retrouvez l'image en question._

 _Pick me, Choose me, Love me, oui c'est exactement la phrase que dit Meredith à Derek dans Grey's Anatomy... Prends moi, choisis moi, aime moi._

 ** _Bêta-readers : BunnyJack97 et Calliope._**

 ** _Fréquence de publication : Toutes les 2/3 semaines._**

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira pour son originalité et son ton plus léger que mes écrits habituels._

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Pick me..._**

Derek ramena son gobelet de café contre son torse, descendit rapidement les escaliers de la bouche de métro, avant de se contorsionner pour éviter les usagers pressés ou tout simplement irrespectueux.

New York était une ville magnifique. Toujours en effervescence.

Pas une seule fois, Derek n'avait regretté son choix de partir vivre dans _La Ville Qui Ne Dort Jamais_ avec sa sœur aînée Laura. L'idée de quitter leur Californie natale était née sur un coup de tête, d'un besoin urgent de changer de vie et d'aller de l'avant. Derek avait vécu toute sa vie dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Une petite bourgade de dix mille habitants, sans histoire, entourée d'une forêt. Derek avait grandi dans cette forêt, dans le manoir familial jusqu'à l'âge de ses seize ans.

Le jeune homme de vingt-huit ans gardait de tendres souvenirs de son enfance passée loin de l'agitation de New York. Derek était allé au lycée Beacon Hills High School, avait eu une scolarité normale et avait connu une certaine popularité au sein de son lycée. Il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Mais tout ceci s'était envolé le soir où sa famille avait péri dans l'incendie du manoir. La famille Hale avait été réduite à néant ce soir-là, les laissant orphelins, Laura et lui.

Seul leur oncle Peter avait survécu, brûlé au troisième degré sur la presque totalité de son corps. Pour son bien, Laura avait fait en sorte de le faire admettre en institut de soin longue durée, avec l'espoir de le voir se réveiller un jour. Mais cela faisait douze ans que Peter vivait sans réellement vivre et Derek ne nourrissait guère d'espoir de le voir se remettre de ce drame.

Laura ne cessait de dire qu'il y avait deux Derek. Celui d'avant l'accident et celui de maintenant. Plus renfermé et plus cynique.

Sans réellement donner raison à sa sœur, le jeune homme admettait volontiers qu'il était devenu plus taciturne. Si Laura avait gardé son impulsivité et sa bonne humeur, Derek, quant à lui, était devenu plus froid et secret. Il se préservait, baissait rarement sa garde et avait peu foi dans l'espèce humaine. Laura était l'optimiste et lui le réaliste.

Alors ce matin-là, quand Derek monta dans sa rame de métro, jamais il ne se serait attendu à rencontrer cet homme, celui qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie, celui qui balayerait ses défenses avec une aisance sidérante et un sourire irrésistible.

Derek Hale venait de rencontrer Stiles Stilinski mais cela, le New-Yorkais l'ignorait encore.

Ce matin-là, quand Derek s'installa sur un siège aux côtés d'une vieille dame, il avait l'esprit encore peuplé par son sinistre passé. La fête de Thanksgiving approchait et avec elle la date anniversaire de l'incendie. Quand le métro s'ébranla pour reprendre sa route, Derek secoua la tête pour sortir de sa morosité avant de porter son gobelet de café à ses lèvres, un café latte venti avec une pointe de cannelle et du lait de soja. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le jeune homme assis face à lui, plus jeune de quelques années et totalement hermétique à la frénésie matinale qui agitait la rame. Plongé dans son livre, d'une impressionnante épaisseur, il ne prêtait attention à rien si ce n'est aux lignes qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Derek pouvait apercevoir le fil blanc d'un écouteur qui pendait sur l'épais manteau bleu marine de l'inconnu, un bonnet complétait l'ensemble. Il était beau, réellement beau. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et la peau pâle. Un début de barbe mangeait les joues de l'inconnu alors que des grains de beauté parsemaient un peu partout son visage. Derek ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais il était certain qu'ils devaient être envoûtants. C'était une étrange créature qui évoluait devant lui et qui avait captivé son regard.

Le plus jeune dut sentir le regard trop persistant de Derek posé sur lui parce qu'il releva la tête de son livre pour observer la rame avant que son regard ne rencontre le sien. Derek baissa les yeux, comme s'il s'était senti pris en faute, non sans noter que l'inconnu du métro avait les yeux couleur ambre.

Derek garda obstinément le regard baissé jusqu'à son arrêt. Au moment de se lever, il put constater que l'inconnu n'était plus dans la rame. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Derek se focalisa sur sa journée, jeta son gobelet vide dans une poubelle et prit la direction du New Yorker. Une impressionnante réunion était prévue, les futurs articles et reportages allaient être choisis et Derek avait hâte d'y assister. Peut-être qu'il allait couvrir un article à l'étranger cette fois.

(-)

La galerie était bondée et l'inauguration-vente un véritable succès. Les photographies étaient criantes de vérité et belles. Réellement belles. D'une simplicité presque enfantine et d'une pureté déstabilisante par instants.

Paige enroula une main autour de son bras avant de faire tinter leurs coupes de champagne.

_ Avoue-le, sourit la jeune femme. C'était une bonne idée de te traîner à ce vernissage.

_ C'est vrai, concéda Derek. Ces photos sont...

_ Je sais. Et je suis contente que tu sois venu avec moi, James m'a encore fait défaut.

Derek grogna avant de se tourner vers son amie. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas critiquer James, parce qu'il connaissait les sentiments de la jeune femme, mais Derek ne supportait pas ce petit con. James l'horripilait. Il prenait l'amour de Paige pour acquis et ne lui accordait pas l'attention qu'elle méritait. Paige était une femme géniale, une violoncelliste brillante.

Leur amitié avait commencé le jour où Paige avait emménagé dans l'appartement face à celui de Derek et Laura. La jeune femme était venue se présenter, apportant par la même occasion des gâteaux suffisamment bizarres pour que Laura les adore tandis que Derek s'était contenté du thé maison. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, apprenant à se connaître et ne s'étaient finalement plus jamais quittés. Derek ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées qu'ils passaient à manger ensemble sur le canapé de leur appartement, ils avaient pris l'habitude de naviguer entre leurs domiciles respectifs.

Paige était la rêveuse de la bande, Laura l'impulsive et lui le réservé. Ils étaient Les Trois Mousquetaires où comme aimait les appeler Laura, le Golden Trio.

_ La femme à notre gauche n'arrête pas de te mater, souffla Paige. Grande, brune, ultra sophistiquée.

_ Merci mais non merci, grogna Derek.

_ Elle a un certain charme.

_ Paige...

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête de vouloir me caser.

_ Mais...

_ Non, coupa Derek. Allez viens, j'ai envie de me payer cette photo.

C'était une photo représentant un coucher de soleil. Le cliché aurait pu être banal mais les deux silhouettes en contre-jour immortalisées alors qu'elles sautaient ensemble, les bras en l'air, rendaient la photo unique. C'était le genre de photo que Derek aimait. Les photos prises sur le vif, des arrêts sur images de moments imprévus, naturels, beaux dans leur simplicité et leur authenticité. Ces images avaient toujours fait sourire Derek.

Paige souffla et renonça à le persuader de parler à la grande brune, ayant depuis longtemps appris à lire en Derek comme dans un livre ouvert. S'obstiner ferait plus de mal que de bien. Derek paya pour la photographie, donna son adresse et proposa d'aller manger un burger. C'est tout naturellement qu'ils allèrent à leur Royal Diner favori.

_ Mon rédac chef m'a proposé de faire un article sur Varsovie, confia Derek entre deux bouchées.

_ La classe ! s'extasia Paige en picorant son vegan burger. Rassure-moi, t'as dit oui ?

_ Je pars la semaine prochaine, sourit Derek. Je dois pondre un article sur la culture de la ville, les monuments et les quartiers à voir. L'histoire locale, la gastronomie, ça va être génial.

_ Tu t'y vois déjà.

_ J'aime voyager, tu le sais.

(-)

Derek adorait son travail. C'était sa passion. Et quand son job lui permettait en plus de voyager, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être le Roi du Monde, aussi heureux et extatique que s'il venait de gagner à la loterie. Derek n'avait pas gagné à la loterie évidemment mais c'était tout comme.

Alors quand il prit place dans la rame de métro en cette fraîche matinée, il mit de longues minutes à remarquer la personne en face de lui, principalement parce qu'il jonglait entre différents guides touristiques sur la Pologne. Derek annotait dans son téléphone, ce qu'il devait faire durant son court séjour. Quatre jours, c'était peu pour visiter une ville, il devait absolument s'organiser pour ne rien louper.

Pourtant l'impression d'être observé le tira de ses livres, le forçant à relever la tête pour se retrouver happé par deux orbes ambre. _L'inconnu_ _du métro..._ Le jeune homme l'observait avec un petit sourire. Derek se sentait gêné, parce qu'il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre où il avait oublié toutes les règles de politesse que son éducation lui avait inculquées pour le fixer impunément, Derek ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme le fascinait, l'inconnu exerçait une étrange attraction sur lui, mais cela lui plaisait.

Soudain, l'inconnu se leva et Derek sentit son souffle se couper, dans l'attente de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui adresser la parole, Derek ne savait même pas s'il voudrait lui parler un jour. Mais l'inconnu se contenta de se diriger vers la porte, non sans lancer un coup d'œil sur les livres de Derek, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Cet inconnu était vraiment beau.

(-)

Varsovie, capitale de la Pologne. Ville persécutée et partiellement détruite pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Et tandis que Derek contemplait avec une certaine émotion la statue _Du Petit Insurgé de 1944_ , le reporter observa une minute de silence en mémoire exactions commises autrefois dans la ville, ainsi que dans tout le pays et dans l'ensemble de l'Europe durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Saisi d'un frisson trahissant son bouleversement, Derek immortalisa en le photographiant le petit garçon en fer, muni d'un fusil et d'un casque trop grand pour lui, avant de reprendre son exploration. Son appareil photo autour du cou, le reporter observa examina sa carte, s'assura que ses cartes mémoires vides étaient toujours dans sa sacoche, avant de prendre la direction de la Vieille Ville, Stare Miasto comme l'appelaient les Polonais.

La Vieille Ville avait été détruite pendant la guerre, principalement parce qu'elle avait abrité des Juifs, et avait été reconstruite d'après une peinture d'un peintre italien. Le quartier historique défendait l'âme et les valeurs du pays et Derek admira entre deux photographies le courage dont avait fait preuve ce peuple meurtri par la guerre.

Le journaliste s'autorisa finalement une pause en début d'après-midi, préférant s'attabler dans un petit bar dont l'aspect ne payait pas de mine, avant de finalement y passer une partie de son après-midi. L'établissement, tenu par un couple de personnes âgés, s'était révélé être une mine d'informations et d'anecdotes sur la ville. Il avait palabré avec les clients dans un polonais maladroit, qui lui avait valu quelques sourires amusés.

C'est éreinté que Derek regagna sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour boucler ses recherches. Après s'être douché, le reporter vérifia son itinéraire pour le quartier bohème Praga de Varsovie, programma l'alarme de son téléphone avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Une autre journée chargée l'attendait.

(-)

_ Pour ta collection, annonça Derek en tendant un petit paquet à Paige.

Paige poussa un petit cri en découvrant un porte-clefs représentant Varsovie, l'observa sous tous les angles avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Derek.

_ J'en déduis que tu es contente, pouffa Derek.

Paige faisait la collection de porte-clefs. Pour chaque ville et pays qu'elle avait eu la chance de visiter, elle avait rapporté ce genre d'objet en particulier. Cela avait fait sourire Derek quand il l'avait appris, principalement parce qu'il faisait la même chose avec les aimants pour frigo. C'est naturellement qu'il avait commencé à rapporter des porte-clefs à Paige lors de ses voyages professionnels.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Laura fatiguée et les bras chargés qui déposa ses clefs sur le buffet avec lassitude avant d'aller poser son carton de pâtisserie sur le buffet de la cuisine.

_ Dure journée ? interrogea Paige en tendant une bière à la jeune femme.

_ Éreintante, grogna Laura en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, tout en retirant ses bottes du bout du pied. Thanksgiving approche et les gens se ruent sur les muffins et autres mets proposés par la boulangerie. Vous verriez le carnet de commande… Je vais finir par installer un sac de couchage là-bas.

_ On est passés au traiteur chinois en rentrant de l'aéroport, annonça Derek en désignant les cartons sur la table basse.

_ Alors la Pologne ? interrogea Laura en s'emparant du poulet au citron et des nouilles sautées.

_ Je t'ai pris un foulard, sourit Derek en tendant un paquet à sa sœur. Dans le quartier bohème, j'ai cherché un moment pour trouver un modèle unique.

_ T'es mon frère préféré, s'extasia Laura en découvrant, ravie, l'étoffe.

Derek eut un tendre sourire pour sa sœur. Laura avait toujours su apprécié les choses simples. Ces petits plaisirs offerts par la vie qu'elle chérissait comme si tout était amené à disparaître soudainement. Et avec la tragédie qu'ils avaient vécue, Derek ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.

_ Je vous montrerai les photos quand je les aurai chargées sur mon mac, finit par répondre Derek, passant outre la remarque de sa sœur. Mais j'ai adoré cette ville. Pas une seule fois je me suis ennuyé. Et vous, quoi de neuf ?

_ J'ai eu la date de mon prochain concert, sourit Paige. Des places gratuites, ça vous tente ?

_ Bien sûr, à quelle occasion cette fois ?

_ Le M.E.T, annonça avec fierté Paige.

_ C'est dans six mois, grimaça Derek.

Paige haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Son métier de violoncelliste payait peu alors la jeune femme avait fini par prendre la décision de donner des cours de solfège à domicile. Au fil des années, elle avait fini par se faire connaître ce qui lui permettait de gagner convenablement sa vie. Paige était toujours aussi surprise de voir autant de familles aisées faire appel à ses services.

_ Et toi Laura ? demanda Paige.

_ Pas grand-chose, la boulangerie a de plus en plus de clients, ça n'arrête pas, je cours de partout, c'est génial. En plus, le chef adore mes pâtisseries alors en ce moment, je suis sur un petit nuage. Ah ouais ! Faut que je vous parle de ce gars qui vient depuis deux semaines, c'est un petit génie mais il est super sympa !

_ Une touche ? pouffa Paige alors que Derek levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Même pas, répliqua la jeune femme. En fait, on a sympathisé parce qu'il avait un t-shirt de Flash. Et il s'est avéré que sous ses airs de génie, il était un vrai geek. Fan de Star Wars autant que moi !

_ Et il a un nom ce fameux client trop cool ? grogna Derek.

_ Stiles.

_ Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Stiles ?

_ Ben c'est lui, il m'a dit que c'était un surnom parce que son vrai prénom est imprononçable. C'est tellement rare des clients réellement sympas que je suis toujours contente de le servir chaque fois qu'il vient.

(-)

Stiles referma la porte de son appartement avec soulagement. Sa main trouva l'interrupteur alors qu'il laissait tomber ses clefs dans son bol à l'entrée. Il était exténué.

Des cartons ouverts et encore remplis trônaient un peu partout dans son petit salon, rendant la pièce plus exiguë qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Stiles avait quitté Varsovie pour venir travailler et s'installer aux Etats-Unis. Il était venu vivre le Rêve Américain, son rêve à lui loin des strass et de la renommée.

Il avait été recruté lors de l'obtention de son diplôme par les Industries Stark. La start-up était mondialement connue pour ses inventions et ses recherches plus futuristes les unes que les autres.

Stiles était ingénieur et il en était fier. Très tôt, il avait manifesté des troubles de l'attention. Après plusieurs tests il s'était avéré qu'il possédait un QI supérieur à la moyenne et qu'il souffrait en plus d'un sévère TDAH. L'école l'ennuyait et le fait qu'il ne parvienne pas à se concentrer augmentait son ennui. C'était sa défunte mère qui avait eu la solution un jour où Stiles ne tenait vraiment pas en place.

Lasse, fatiguée et malade, elle lui avait donné une vieille radio qui ne fonctionnait plus. Stiles l'avait entièrement démontée, observé les pièces, piqué les outils de son père avant de passer une partie de la journée à la réparer. La radio s'était remise à fonctionner. Le bouton des cassettes n'était plus enfoncé, la radio n'était plus bloquée sur la même station, elle ne grésillait plus. Elle était comme neuve.

Ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler _"le mécanicien"_ et Stiles avait trouvé ainsi le moyen de canaliser son énergie et son attention. Des réparations, le génie était passé aux inventions.

Pour son examen final à l'école polytechnique des ingénieurs de Varsovie, il avait inventé une prothèse de main robotisée pour les enfants amputés. L'idée lui était venue un soir alors qu'il observait l'impression d'une maquette en 3D de la Tour Eiffel.

Cela lui avait valu son diplôme et l'attention des Industries Stark qui lui avaient proposé un job. Stiles avait immédiatement accepté, plus rien ne le retenait à Varsovie. Sa mère était morte des suites de sa maladie lors de ses dix ans et son père dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Traverser l'Atlantique était sa revanche sur une enfance qui avait été heureuse mais trop souvent teintée de chagrin.

(-)

L'adaptation à sa vie new-yorkaise se faisait en douceur. Stiles avait eu l'appréhension de la nouveauté. Nouvelle vie, nouveau pays, nouvel appartement. L'ingénieur avait pourtant sympathisé immédiatement avec une autre ingénieure. Lydia Martin l'avait accueilli avec un sourire et un regard perçant. Cela l'avait rendu mal à l'aise et pourtant, ils s'étaient rapidement entendus, avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. La jeune femme devait même venir l'aider à terminer à s'installer le week-end prochain.

Quand Stiles ne travaillait pas, il découvrait la ville. Il s'était perdu quelques fois, il s'était aussi trompé de métro à plusieurs reprises mais il avait fini par se trouver des petits coins de paradis. Stiles adorait Union Square Park pour sa proximité avec Broadway. Il s'était émerveillé la première fois qu'il avait remonté Broadway. C'était l'un des endroits qu'il avait toujours rêvé de visiter. Qui n'avait jamais voulu prendre en photo le panneau de l'avenue ? Qui n'avait jamais souhaité aller voir une comédie musicale, un soir à Broadway quand l'avenue s'illuminait de mille feux ? Stiles en avait rêvé. Enfant, il s'était imaginé aller voir Wicked avec sa mère, parce que Claudia adorait ce spectacle.

Il y avait aussi cette petite boulangerie dans laquelle il aimait aller déjeuner le midi. Le cadre intimiste lui avait tout de suite plu. L'établissement n'était pas très grand mais les larges fauteuils, les petites tables et les livres donnaient envie de s'y installer pour des heures. La nourriture était succulente et les pâtisseries à se damner. Stiles était incapable de résister à la Pecan Pie de Laura.

La pâtissière était spontanée et souriante. Ils avaient fait connaissance un jour où durant sa commande, la jeune femme l'avait complimenté sur son t-shirt Flash. C'était l'accalmie entre deux services à la boulangerie et Laura avait pris sa pause avec lui. Ils avaient passé une demi-heure à parler des films et séries qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, en bons geeks qu'ils étaient.

Bucky couina bruyamment dans sa cage, quémandant l'attention de Stiles. L'ingénieur pouffa, retira son manteau et ses chaussures avant d'aller ouvrir la cage de son furet. Bucky passa la tête par l'ouverture avant de se faufiler dans le salon faisant sourire Stiles. Bucky courait toujours partout quand Stiles le laissait sortir après une journée de travail.

Le jeune homme prépara la gamelle de Bucky, vérifia que l'animal avait toujours de l'eau avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il s'était pris un sandwich sur le chemin du retour, grignotant celui-ci sans réel appétit. Il était fatigué. Son corps avait du mal à supporter le changement de rythme et le décalage horaire et même s'il réussissait maintenant à faire des nuits plus ou moins complètes, cela n'empêchait pas la fatigue d'être bien présente.

Et tandis qu'il sentait l'eau chaude s'écouler avec délice sur son corps, Stiles repensa au charmant jeune homme qui l'avait dévisagé il y avait plus d'une semaine. Grand, avec une barbe qui lui donnait un petit côté bûcheron bad boy, Stiles s'avouait bien volontiers qu'il était beau. Et quand ce matin même, l'inconnu s'était endormi devant lui, éreinté par son voyage en Pologne, si Stiles se fiait aux livres qu'il l'avait vu lire, l'ingénieur l'avait observé jusqu'à ce qu'il doive descendre du métro. Il avait eu envie d'aller réveiller l'inconnu pour connaître le son de sa voix, pour savoir quel effet cela lui ferait de parler avec lui et connaître ses sentiments sur son pays natal. Stiles n'avait peut-être plus d'attache à Varsovie mais cela ne l'empêchait d'avoir le mal du pays certains soirs. La Pologne lui manquait.

L'ingénieur avait hâte d'être à lundi, pour retourner au labo, travailler avec Lydia, déjeuner avec Laura mais surtout pour croiser son inconnu dans leur rame de métro. Il avait hâte mais refusait d'analyser plus en profondeur ce sentiment, il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son lit.

 **A Suivre.**


	2. Choose Me

**Dis donc je sais pas quoi vous dire ! L'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire, autant de retour et de feelings sur seulement UN chapitre... Vous êtes géniaux ! GENIAUX !**

 **Que l'originalité de cette histoire vous plaise touche mon petit cœur alors merci !**

 **J'ai oublié un point important lors de la publication de Pick me dont je dois vous faire part.**

 **La technique de Stiles, le fait d'imprimer des prothèses de super héros grâce à une imprimante 3D, cela existe déjà, l'acteur Robert JR Downey a lui même offert une de ses prothèses à un enfant. Un enfant qui croyait dur comme faire avoir à faire à Iron Man.**

 **Cette idée vient de Albert Manero, un étudiant qui les construit à bas coût avec une imprimante 3D et qu'il offre à des gamins handicapés dans le cadre de l'association Limbitless solutions. Manero, soutenu ici dans son initiative par le Collective project, un programme d'aide au développement piloté par Microsoft.**

 **Voilà c'était important d'en parler.**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à remercier BunnyJack97 & Calliope pour leurs conseils et relectures !**

 **A dans 2/3 semaines !**

* * *

 **Choose me...**

Stiles fit un signe de tête au barman, s'installa sur un tabouret avant de commander une bière. Il était en avance mais l'ingénieur avait eu peur de se perdre et d'arriver en retard ou pire, de ne pas arriver du tout.

Et Lydia avait réellement besoin de cette soirée. Stiles l'adorait de plus en plus, il était certain qu'ils deviendraient d'excellents amis au fil du temps.

Lydia s'était séparée de son fiancé quelques jours avant son arrivée à New-York. Jackson, un joueur de baseball. Stiles l'avait appris quand il avait avoué être fan de baseball et des Mets. Lydia avait fondu en larmes au milieu du labo. Stiles n'avait pas su comment réagir en voyant l'ingénieur en biomolécule, d'ordinaire si maîtresse d'elle-même, se mettre à pleurer. Lydia donnait l'impression de toujours tout contrôler, comme si rien ne pouvait la désarçonner. La jeune femme avait le don de faire taire ses émotions. Stiles savait comment les autres la percevaient : froide et hautaine. Et l'ingénieur s'était lui aussi posé la question avant de la côtoyer quotidiennement dans leur labo.

Lydia était partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes en hoquetant que personne ne devait la voir pleurer. Stiles l'avait suivie, la rassurant, arguant qu'elle était magnifique quand elle pleurait, que Jackson devait être un parfait crétin et que s'il n'avait pas été gay, il aurait été honoré de lui faire la cour. Lydia avait pouffé en ouvrant la cabine, dans laquelle elle se trouvait, avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

C'est tout naturellement que la jeune femme lui avait proposé de sortir pour se changer les idées. Stiles était exténué mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser. Pas quand Lydia l'avait regardé les yeux brillants de larmes.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la jeune femme. Lydia était somptueuse avec sa robe courte blanche à pois noirs et ses escarpins bleu turquoise. La jeune femme était sublime sans pour autant paraître vulgaire et Stiles n'était pas le seul à le penser s'il se fiait aux têtes qui se tournaient sur son passage. Jackson devait vraiment être un parfait idiot pour avoir laissé filer une telle femme.

Lydia lui claqua un baiser sur la joue avant de commander un shoot de tequila. Stiles arqua un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Si Lydia voulait se soûler, il n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher, il était là pour veiller sur elle.

(-)

Lydia était en réalité extrêmement drôle quand elle avait un coup dans le nez. Le barman, Isaac d'après ce que Stiles avait compris quand Lydia l'avait harcelé pour connaître son prénom de chérubin à bouclettes, leva au ciel des yeux amusés quand la jeune femme leur signala qu'elle devait se rendre aux toilettes.

Stiles en profita pour demander l'addition à Isaac ainsi qu'un taxi. Hors de question qu'ils s'aventurent dans le métro avec une Lydia alcoolisée sur les bras.

_ Votre petite-amie semblait avoir besoin de courage liquide ce soir.

_ C'est une collègue à vrai dire, souffla Stiles avec amusement. Et une future amie. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et vu la vitesse à laquelle elle a descendu les shoots de tequila, il valait mieux que je sois là.

_ Vous n'êtes pas du coin ? s'enquit Isaac en nettoyant le bar.

_ Varsovie, répondit l'ingénieur. Ça va faire un peu plus d'un mois que je suis à New-York.

_ Eh bien, la prochaine fois que vous venez, je vous offrirai un verre pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue.

_ Je peux revenir à la fin du service ? proposa Stiles en se rapprochant légèrement du comptoir, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Lydia avait raison, le barman ressemblait vraiment à un chérubin. Il avait un physique avantageux et à en juger du peu que Stiles avait aperçu par-delà le comptoir, une formidable paire de fesses. A vrai dire, l'ingénieur n'était pas contre boire un verre avec cet homme et même à faire plus que boire un verre.

_ Stiles, grommela Lydia, interrompant ainsi le flirt des deux hommes. Je crois que je vais vomir.

_ Une prochaine fois alors, souffla Stiles en sautant sur ses jambes.

_ Avec plaisir, sourit Isaac. Votre taxi ne devrait pas tarder.

Stiles escorta Lydia, la maintenant contre lui tandis que l'air frais de la nuit les faisait frissonner. Soudain Lydia se plia en deux avant de se mettre à vomir. Compatissant, Stiles ramena les cheveux de la jeune femme derrière sa nuque tout en lui massant le dos.

(-)

_ Lydia, où sont tes clefs ? demanda Stiles en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée. Lys ?

Lydia lui balança son sac tout en essayant de tenir debout pour retirer ses talons. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, la laissant faire, ouvrit la porte avant de pousser la jeune femme, qui boitait n'ayant plus qu'un escarpin, dans son appartement.

_ Le chérubin te plaît ? grommela la jeune femme qui cherchait à retrouver son équilibre en levant ses deux bras bien haut, spectacle un peu grotesque qui fit rire le Polonais.

_ Eh bien, il est sexy, sourit Stiles alors que le second escarpin allait s'écraser contre le mur. Où se trouve ta chambre ?

Lydia pointa la porte au fond du couloir du doigt en tanguant légèrement. Stiles lui prit les épaules, la guidant avec douceur.

_ Tu devrais y retourner et t'amuser avec lui. Juste t'amuser, pas d'attachement et pas de sentiments, que du sexe.

_ Tu es bourrée.

_ Je suis parfaite.

Stiles secoua la tête, légèrement agacé avant de brusquement se tourner vers le mur. Lydia venait en effet de dégrafer sa robe et essayait tant bien que mal de la retirer. Après plusieurs minutes où Stiles l'entendit pester et taper du pied, la jeune femme grogna en donnant un coup de pied à Stiles.

_ Aide-moi !

Stiles se retourna, son regard se posa automatiquement sur la poitrine couverte par un soutien-gorge en dentelle, avant de rencontrer le regard suppliant de la jeune femme.

_ Ok, souffla Stiles. Où est ton pyjama ?

_ Sous l'oreiller.

Stiles passa un temps fou à dépêtrer Lydia de sa robe avant de finalement réussir à lui passer le long t-shirt par-dessus la tête.

_ Au lit maintenant, ordonna l'ingénieur en ouvrant la couette. Je vais te ramener une bassine et de l'eau.

_ Stiles ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

_ Bien sûr, sourit l'ingénieur en s'installant au pied du lit. Dors Lydia.

_ Jackson me manque, murmura la jeune femme avec tristesse.

Stiles garda le silence, se contentant de passer une main réconfortante sur le dos de la jeune femme.

(-)

Stiles s'étira, ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de repousser sa couette pour sortir du lit.

L'ingénieur bâilla et alla ouvrir les fenêtres de l'appartement. Une fois dans la cuisine, Stiles prit le temps de se confectionner une grande tasse de café, des tartines et des œufs brouillés, d'installer son petit déjeuner sur un plateau pour le porter sur la table basse de son salon.

Bucky couina dans sa cage, quémandant à sa façon l'attention de son maître. Stiles alla chercher quelques friandises, ouvrit la cage, caressa la tête de Bucky avant de lui donner les douceurs.

Stiles avait accueilli ses trois jours de weekend avec bonheur. Ne pas avoir à se lever aux aurores ce matin était un soulagement. L'ingénieur envisageait sérieusement de demander à son nouveau médecin un somnifère léger au moment de renouveler son Adderall. Pour lui permettre de dormir plus sereinement et d'enfin se reposer.

Le Polonais venait à peine de s'installer sur son canapé quand on sonna à sa porte. Stiles cligna des yeux encore passablement endormi avant d'aviser l'heure. 10h20.

Une seconde sonnerie se fit entendre, forçant Stiles à aller passer un t-shirt avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

_ Lydia ? hoqueta l'ingénieur avec surprise.

_ Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se lever, le salua Lydia en fourrant d'autorité son sac de courses dans les bras de l'ingénieur.

_ Eh bien oui, répondit un peu bêtement Stiles. Lys, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ C'est Thanksgiving, répondit comme si c'était une évidence, la jeune femme.

Leur sortie au bar les avait rapprochés. Cette nuit-là, Stiles avait veillé Lydia, s'assurant que la jeune femme s'hydratait chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait pour vomir. Le matin suivant, il lui avait tendu de l'eau gazeuse et un cachet pour calmer le mal de tête classique de la gueule de bois.

Lydia l'avait remercié et depuis ce soir-là, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Stiles avait même fait découvrir à l'ingénieure la boulangerie où travaillait Laura, lui avait présenté la pâtissière. Lydia l'accompagnait fréquemment le midi maintenant, craquant bien volontiers sur les sandwichs et les desserts proposés, tout en pestant contre Stiles qui la gavait. Pour se venger, Lydia avait contraint le Polonais à venir courir avec elle tous les weekends.

Ils étaient proches mais Thanksgiving n'était-il pas censé être une fête à passer en famille ?

_ J'ai pris de quoi cuisiner une dinde, faire une purée maison et les ingrédients pour une Pecan Pie, je sais que tu adores ça.

_ Lys, l'interpella Stiles en refermant la porte. Tu ne devais pas passer le weekend avec tes parents ?

Lydia poussa un long soupir. Elle était allée chez ses parents avec l'espoir de passer un moment de tranquillité entourée d'une famille aimante. Sa rupture avec Jackson était encore une plaie béante et la jeune femme avait bêtement pensé qu'auprès de ses parents, elle se sentirait mieux.

Mais la jeune femme était à peine arrivée que ses parents s'étaient mis à se disputer, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de sa présence ni de son chagrin et Lydia était partie. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'endurer cela une nouvelle fois. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Lydia n'avait connu que les disputes fréquentes de ses parents. Adolescente, la jeune femme avait souhaité, en silence, les voir divorcer, pour qu'enfin cela cesse. Cela ne s'était malheureusement jamais produit. Et plus que jamais, l'absence de Jackson s'était fait ressentir, parce que son fiancé avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser, ne se préoccupant pas des querelles des Martin.

Elle s'était arrêtée à la rare épicerie ouverte en ce jour férié et avait acheté de quoi confectionner un festin. Bien sûr, la dinde était trop petite pour être une vraie dinde mais Lydia avait eu envie de passer cette fête avec une personne qu'elle aimait. Elle aimait Stiles, elle se sentait bien aux côtés de l'ingénieur. Lydia voyait en lui un grand frère protecteur, elle se sentait moins seule quand elle était avec Stiles. La jeune femme avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis, alors son ami était spécial pour elle.

_ Lys ? la rappela avec douceur Stiles. Tu vas bien ?

_ Ça va mieux maintenant, sourit la jeune femme. Que dirais-tu de me servir une tasse de café pendant que je mets la dinde au four et après on pourrait regarder quelque chose et quand on en aura marre de croupir sur le canapé, on sortira se promener ?

_ The Big Bang Theory ?

_ Bazinga, pouffa Lydia.

(-)

Derek aimait la solitude, il avait toujours été ainsi. Il aimait ces instants de calme où il était seul avec lui-même. Le journaliste avait toujours été un introverti, depuis son plus jeune âge. Derek n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable, c'était ainsi. Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise en société.

Le journaliste donnait l'impression d'être un homme inébranlable avec une grande confiance en lui. La plupart du temps, ses silences et ses froncements de sourcils suffisaient à repousser les quelques personnes qui essayaient de l'approcher. Ceux qui réussissaient à passer outre se rendaient vite compte que Derek n'avait qu'une piètre opinion de lui-même, peu confiance en lui et dans les autres.

Il était mystérieux et refusait de se dévoiler. Les informations qu'il donnait sur lui étaient savamment distillées, des petites broutilles qui ne lui causeraient pas du tort dans un avenir proche.

Plus que tout, c'était le jugement des autres qu'il craignait, parce que Derek était raisonnablement lucide pour admettre que le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui, n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il passe outre l'opinion de parfaits inconnus et de son entourage.

Il ne savait jamais comment appréhender les commentaires sur ses articles et ses photos. Positifs comme négatifs, d'ailleurs peu importait. Son métier comme sa passion le contraignaient à s'exposer aux autres, le forçaient à travailler sur son anxiété et à s'y confronter. Et c'était dur, incroyablement dur. Souffrir d'anxiété… Son corps et son esprit n'étaient jamais au repos, tout s'amplifiait la joie comme la peine. S'exposer aux autres le faisait physiquement souffrir par moments mais c'était nécessaire, pour avancer et évoluer.

Alors quand le besoin de s'isoler s'était fait ressentir, après une journée passée avec Laura et Paige, à cuisiner et à manger jusqu'à en avoir mal à l'estomac, Derek avait pris son manteau et son appareil photo. Laura n'avait rien dit, le couvant d'un regard vigilant alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement.

Derek aimait Central Park. Quand il se promenait dans le parc, il avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, en train de descendre les marches du perron pour courir dehors sous le regard vigilent de sa mère.

Certains aspects de sa vie d'avant lui manquaient. Quelles auraient été leurs vies à Laura et lui si l'incendie n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Auraient-ils été aussi proches ? Seraient-ils partis vivre à New-York tous les deux ? Comment aurait été Cora, leur sœur cadette ? Et leurs parents ? Auraient-ils fait le tour des Etats-Unis comme ils en rêvaient si souvent ?

C'étaient des questions auxquelles Derek n'aurait jamais de réponses. Des questions douloureuses qui revenaient le hanter, surtout quand son anxiété venait le travailler. C'était une maladie, il le savait, Laura le lui répétait fréquemment quand il ne comprenait pas son état. Il y avait des jours pires que les autres où Derek était incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose, ces jours-là, le journaliste était discret, brouillon et désordonné. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui et que son cerveau allait exploser. Il se détestait dans ces moments-là.

Laura avait l'habitude et Paige avait appris à vivre avec ce trait de la personnalité de Derek qui pouvait déstabiliser les gens qui le côtoyaient. Derek était heureux de les avoir dans sa vie et leur était reconnaissant de supporter ses humeurs sombres.

Le parc était désert, rien d'étonnant à cela, c'était Thanksgiving après tout et cela apaisait Derek. Le journaliste n'aurait pas supporté d'être au milieu d'une foule vu son état d'esprit actuel.

Derek inspira profondément et laissa son esprit s'apaiser progressivement. L'appareil photo collé au visage, le journaliste se mit à prendre des clichés, se contentant de saisir des scènes prises sur le vif, comme cet oiseau qui prenait son envol ou ce couple de personnes âgées, assis sur un banc en train de discuter.

Puis son regard se posa sur un autre couple, assis autour d'une table, la femme était belle et radieuse avec un air tendre sur le visage. Son visage était collé à l'épaule de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, légèrement plus grand, l'homme avait penché sa tête sur les cheveux de la belle rousse. Le sourire qui mangeait le visage de la jeune femme était beau à voir et Derek prit plaisir à les photographier. Ils respiraient l'affection et la joie de vivre.

Derek eut un sourire face à son cliché avant de vérifier celui-ci sur son appareil. Son sourire se figea alors qu'une profonde amertume le gagnait. L'homme qui accompagnait la jeune femme n'était d'autre que son inconnu du métro. Son inconnu était avec une femme…

Le journaliste plissa les lèvres, un goût âcre dans la bouche, Derek se sentait trahi, ce qui était ridicule parce que cet homme n'avait rien fait de mal, si ce n'est que lui sourire le matin dans le métro…

C'étaient des instants de sa vie quotidienne qu'il aimait. Ce flirt innocent entre cet homme et lui avait pris plus d'importance qu'il ne le pensait. Mais cet homme, son inconnu avait une vie bien à lui et elle venait de se rappeler à Derek avec brutalité.

Malgré tout, Derek n'effaça pas la photo, parce qu'elle était belle, parce que c'était le genre de cliché qu'il avait toujours aimé même si ce cliché lui causait une douleur sourde au cœur.

Alors quand Derek prit le métro le lundi suivant Thanksgiving et que son regard rencontra celui de l'inconnu, le journaliste se détourna, préférant ne plus accorder de crédit à cet homme aussi beau soit-il. La tête tournée, le journaliste n'aperçut pas le regard surpris puis blessé de Stiles. Derek le vit se lever et descendre à sa station, le suivant du regard, brisant mentalement tout attachement qu'il avait commencé à développer pour un homme à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

 **A suivre.**


	3. Love me

_**Et voilà c'est la fin.** Fin d'une histoire née sur une impulsion, née à partir d'un dessin. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire ! Avec elle, mon amour pour les UA s'est encore plus renforcée._

 _Et à l'heure où le final de GoT a été diffusé, je suis heureuse de poster le dernier chapitre après le final, non je ne spoilerai pas ne fermez pas cette page._

 _ **Je dédie cette histoire complète à Calliope !** _

_Cette histoire m'a permis de dialoguer avec une femme géniale avec qui j'adore papoter. Elle m'a énormément aidé à évoluer dans mon écriture et franchement si cette histoire est ce qu'elle est, c'est grâce à elle et ma bêta BunnyJack97 ! **Merci à elles !**_

 _Je voulais aussi vous parler d'une autre personne qui a involontairement participé à cette histoire. Quand vous serez arrivés à la fin de cette histoire, je vous encourage à aller sur **youtube** et à taper ceci : **spark a visual poem de Meghan Rienks.** Ce poème en anglais est magnifique, il m'a beaucoup apporté lors de mes sombres moments et je voulais vous le faire partager. Allez l'écouter, vous ne le regrettez pas. _

_Merci encore pour l'accueil que vous avez réservez à cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt, d'ici bien quelques mois, le temps de me reposer et de finir quelques histoires._

 _A bientôt._

 _Pumpkinspy._

* * *

 ** _Love me..._**

Lydia consigna ses résultats dans son dossier, retira ses lunettes puis son regard se posa sur Stiles, installé face à elle, en train de travailler sur un prototype.

Depuis quelques temps, elle trouvait son ami moins joyeux. Il lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être une âme en peine, une véritable épave comme elle, au tout début de sa rupture avec Jackson. Se pourrait-il que le Polonais ait subi une peine de cœur ? Mais Lydia n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un petit ami. Peut-être était-ce le chérubin du bar, le bel Isaac qui mettait Stiles dans cet état ?

Lydia n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi. Bien sûr, il souriait mais ceux-ci étaient forcés et ses plaisanteries étaient, elles, plus fades. Stiles cachait sa peine derrière une jovialité forcée. L'ingénieur l'avait aidée et soutenue et il était plus que normal qu'elle l'aide en retour.

_ Stiles, mon chou ? l'interpella Lydia.

_ Hum ? répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux de la micro puce qu'il confectionnait.

_ On pourrait aller manger à la boulangerie à midi ? On n'y est pas allé depuis Thanksgiving.

_ Si tu veux.

Lydia fronça les sourcils face au manque d'enthousiasme de son ami. Inquiète, la jeune femme avança sa main par-dessus la table jusqu'au bras du Polonais.

_ Stiles... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Rien, baragouina le jeune homme en s'écartant de Lydia. Tout va bien Lys, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème ?

Stiles poussa un long soupir, le regard vague. Est-ce qu'être blessé par un inconnu comptait ? Est-ce que se languir de la présence d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas pouvait être considéré comme un problème grave ? Après plusieurs rencontres où l'inconnu l'avait ignoré et incendié du regard, Stiles avait changé ses habitudes, prenant le métro d'avant pour ne plus le voir mais le simple fait de le voir lui manquait. _Il était pathétique..._

Est-ce que Lydia le jugerait s'il lui racontait la vérité ? Elle l'enverrait probablement consulter un psy...

_ Ça va Lys, la rassura Stiles.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche prête à répliquer et Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse mais la jeune femme garda finalement le silence. Quoi qu'elle ait pu voir dans son regard, cela avait suffi pour la faire changer d'avis. Stiles devait vraiment avoir une sale mine si Lydia décidait de se montrer aussi facilement conciliante avec lui.

(-)

Laura avait été heureuse de les voir et les avait salués avec enthousiasme, arguant que ça faisait un bail qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Stiles lui avait souri, content de la revoir aussi avant d'aller s'installer à sa table avec sa commande. Lydia l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et dans le but évident de changer les idées de son ami, avait entamé un débat sur le dernier épisode de The Walking Dead. Lydia n'était pas particulièrement friande de cette série mais Stiles l'adorait.

L'ingénieur s'était jeté dans la conversation avec enthousiasme parce qu'il restait un geek et qu'il adorait les séries. Tout à leur conversation, ils ne virent pas Laura s'approcher d'eux, accompagnée d'un homme. Quand Stiles rencontra le regard de l'inconnu, l'ingénieur se figea avant de pâlir tandis que Laura les présentait.

_ Et voici mon petit frère Derek, sourit la pâtissière avec une certaine fierté.

_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit d'un ton bourru Derek.

Lydia se leva pour serrer la main de Derek avec un sourire avant de donner un coup de pied à Stiles pour le forcer à se lever.

_ Stiles, se présenta à son tour le Polonais alors que sa main serrait celle de Derek.

Derek était beau. Stiles ne pouvait le nier. Ce n'était pas nouveau, l'ingénieur l'avait trouvé attirant dès le début mais il y avait quelque chose dans la carrure de cet homme qui le rendait particulièrement attrayant. De près, Stiles pouvait voir les petits défauts qui parsemaient le visage de son inconnu, de Derek. Une légère cicatrice près d'un sourcil, des morsures visibles sur les lèvres pleines et gercées du frère de Laura. Derek avait l'apparence d'un dieu grec mais sans réellement l'être et cela plaisait à Stiles. Derek lui plaisait, même s'il avait été un véritable connard depuis Thanksgiving.

C'était Derek qui avait flirté avec lui la toute première fois. C'était Derek qui avait attiré son attention, alors pourquoi Stiles devrait-il se sentir coupable et plus bas que terre pour un homme qui du jour ou lendemain avait décidé de l'ignorer, le rayant de son existence d'un simple regard ?

_ Stiles et Lydia travaillent ensemble, expliqua Laura alors que Stiles relâchait avec brutalité la main de Derek.

(-)

Derek ouvrit son dossier photo, les fit défiler avant de s'arrêter sur celle qu'il avait prise de Stiles et Lydia à Thanksgiving.

 _Stiles_. C'était vraiment un prénom étrange.

D'une certaine façon, Derek connaissait cet homme. Il savait qu'il aimait les livres, il l'avait souvent vu avec des livres différents dans le métro. Il savait aussi grâce à Laura qu'il aimait Star Wars et qu'il était un génie et un geek.

Derek savait qu'il avait les yeux ambre et qu'il était absolument _outrageusement sexy_ quand il arborait le début d'une barbe.

Mais Stiles était avec Lydia, c'était du moins ce qu'il en avait déduit sauf que Laura les avait introduits comme des collègues. Si Lydia et Stiles avaient été un couple, sa sœur les aurait présentés comme tel. Mais Laura avait dit _collègues_...

Avait-il tiré trop vite des conclusions de la scène qu'il avait vu au parc ?

Bien sûr, son anxiété ne lui avait pas permis de rester objectif. Il avait de suite pensé le pire parce qu'il était ainsi. Il était un pessimiste.

Seulement Derek n'avait pas manqué le regard que Stiles lui avait lancé quand ils s'étaient serré la main, le journaliste n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer la colère qui brillait dans les iris de l'ingénieur. Il était plus que probable que son inconnu réagisse violemment si Derek se remettait soudainement à l'observer et à lui sourire. Surtout que Stiles ne prenait plus le même métro que lui, Derek avait bien veillé à le décourager avec son air de vieil ours mal léché.

Le journaliste devait se faire une raison, _il avait merdé._

(-)

Lydia cligna des yeux face aux confidences de son ami. Stiles l'observait avec l'air d'un chiot apeuré, il semblait suspendu à ses lèvres comme si la jeune femme avait un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur lui.

En vérité, Lydia ne savait pas quoi dire. Le début de l'histoire l'avait fait sourire parce qu'elle ressemblait presque au début d'un film à l'eau de rose, le genre d'histoire qu'elle se serait empressée d'aller voir au cinéma. Mais le changement soudain de comportement de Derek la laissait...perplexe et outrée.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir que Laura soit la sœur de Derek ou pas. Stiles adorait la boulangerie et Laura et, elle craignait qu'il décide de ne plus y retourner simplement pour ne pas recroiser celui qu'il avait surnommé son inconnu pendant quelques semaines.

Les présentations impromptues à la boulangerie avaient rendu Stiles maussade et silencieux. Lydia l'avait vu s'enfermer dans son labo toute l'après-midi et il avait fallu qu'elle l'intercepte à la fin de la journée pour pouvoir lui soutirer ses confidences.

Et alors que le serveur déposait leurs entrées devant eux, Lydia ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à son ami.

_ Tu me trouves stupide, souffla Stiles. Et probablement pathétique…

_ Non, réfuta immédiatement la jeune femme. Je ne sais juste pas quoi te dire. C'est particulier comme relation et tout semblait bien démarrer. Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est le changement soudain de comportement de Derek.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que Laura est une chic fille que son frère est pareil, grogna Stiles avec amertume.

_ Peut-être que Derek a mal interprété quelque chose et c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi comme ça ? proposa Lydia.

Stiles secoua la tête, passablement en colère. Confier à Lydia son mal être lui avait ôté un poids des épaules mais chercher des excuses à Derek l'irritait. En faisant cela, c'était comme si Stiles admettait qu'il était en partie responsable du récent changement d'attitude du frère de Laura. Mais il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher, rien !

_ Je l'ai vu le jeudi matin dans le métro, toujours aussi beau et souriant et le lundi, il est devenu un connard. Alors non, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais fait de mal. Ce n'est pas moi le méchant dans cette histoire !

_ Calme-toi mon chou, souffla Lydia. Je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé que c'était ta faute mais vous ne vous connaissiez pas et ne vous êtes jamais adressé la parole. Dans ces circonstances, c'est plus que facile d'interpréter les choses de travers c'est tout.

_ Je ne veux plus parler de Derek, grogna Stiles. Ni même penser à lui, ok ? C'est vrai que j'aimais ces petits flirts innocents entre nous et oui, il m'a blessé et cela n'aurait pas dû m'affecter parce que après tout, je ne le connais pas. Alors je vais l'oublier, définitivement et passer à autre chose. Me concentrer sur le travail, je suis venu à New-York pour ma carrière pas pour...

_ Tomber amoureux ? le coupa Lydia.

_ Je ne suis pas amoureux, réfuta avec hargne Stiles. Et si tu dis encore une connerie pareille, je m'en vais.

Lydia leva les mains en signe de paix, préférant ne pas commenter les réactions excessives de son ami. Stiles pouvait prétendre tout ce qu'il voulait, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Peut-être n'était-il pas amoureux mais Lydia n'avait aucun doute à penser qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Derek avec plus de rapidité qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle était même prête à parier qu'un des deux aurait fini par aller parler à l'autre que s'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient été sur le point de commencer quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait eu toutes les chances de ressembler à une relation amoureuse.

(-)

Stiles se figea dans l'entrée quand son regard se posa sur Laura et Derek. La pâtissière poussa une exclamation de joie, serra Lydia dans ses bras avant de se précipiter sur Stiles pour l'étreindre aussi.

_ Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez pu vous libérer, gazouilla Laura en serrant le bras de Stiles avec force. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir accepté d'abandonner vos projets pour venir fêter Noël à l'orphelinat.

Stiles lança un regard noir à Lydia qui eut le bon goût de paraître fautive. Quand la jeune femme lui avait proposé d'aller donner un peu de joie et d'amour à des orphelins, Stiles s'était empressé d'accepter. Il avait appris à se débrouiller sans parents très tôt. Il avait perdu sa mère jeune et son père quelques années plus tard. Il connaissait très bien les sentiments qu'une personne éprouve lorsqu'elle passe seule les fêtes de fin d'année : tristesse, désœuvrement, solitude… Il s'y était habitué mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela était devenu plus simple avec le temps.

Alors bien sûr que Stiles avait été ravi d'accompagner son amie dans un orphelinat mais à cet instant précis, l'ingénieur se sentait trahi par la jeune femme. Lydia savait qu'il ne voulait plus parler ou même voir Derek et voilà qu'elle le forçait à passer Noël avec lui. Faire abstraction du fait que Laura était la sœur de cet homme avait été difficile alors pourquoi Lydia lui infligeait cela ?

_ J'ai besoin d'aide en cuisine, Lydia tu m'aides ? demanda Laura. Comme ça Stiles pourra aider Derek à préparer les animations.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'entrée, incapable de se regarder dans les yeux et incroyablement mal à l'aise. Stiles se passa une main sur la nuque, nerveux, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire ou faire. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Derek mais dans le même temps, il avait envie d'entendre sa voix. Pourquoi diable avait-il encore cet homme dans la peau ?

_ Je suis désolé, lâcha Derek avec brusquerie. Pour… Enfin tu sais pour le métro.

Stiles secoua la tête avec lassitude. De quoi Derek était-il désolé ? D'avoir été un connard ou d'avoir flirté avec lui la toute première fois ?

_ Lydia a l'air d'être une femme géniale… Vous allez bien ensemble…

Stiles cligna les yeux de surprise avant de fixer avec étonnement Derek. Qu'est-ce que Derek venait de dire ? Est-ce que les oreilles du jeune homme rougissaient d'embarras ? Stiles avait envie de sourire tellement il le trouvait mignon à cet instant. Il lui en voulait toujours mais Derek le déstabilisait complètement. C'était énervant, à force.

_ Lydia est une collègue et amie, consentit à répondre Stiles. En plus, je suis gay alors elle n'est pas réellement fournie avec l'attirail que j'aime.

_ Ah oui ? questionna Derek avec dans la voix de l'intérêt et… de l'espoir. C'est… C'est bien, répondit le journaliste en se raclant la gorge sous le sourire grandissant de Stiles. J'allais…, je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner la guirlande et il paraît que tu es un génie, peut-être que… peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ?

_ Je te suis, sourit Stiles.

Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion idéale de laisser les mauvais souvenirs derrière lui et d'apprendre à connaître son inconnu ? Parler à Derek, faire connaissance avec lui en dehors du métro et de leurs sourires échangés. Peut-être que Lydia avait eu raison finalement de le traîner ici et de le confronter à cet homme.

_ Bon sang Laura, si j'avais été un homme je t'aurais épousée de suite, confia Lydia en mordant avec plaisir dans la part de tarte. C'est la meilleure tarte à la citrouille que je n'aie jamais mangée !

_ Merci, pouffa la pâtissière qui était toujours ravie de voir que ses douceurs plaisaient.

_ Non vraiment, depuis que j'ai découvert tes desserts, j'ai au moins pris 2 kilos ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à te mettre à ton propre compte ?

Laura hocha les épaules. Elle avait eu des rêves à l'adolescence, comme tout le monde. Elle avait rêvé de faire une école pâtissière et d'ensuite monter son salon de thé – librairie. Mais l'incendie avait tout remis en question.

Laura faisait le métier qu'elle aimait, elle aimait travailler à la boulangerie. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un salaire confortable et quand elle était arrivée à New-York avec son petit-frère encore mineur sous le bras, la jeune femme avait accueilli ce travail en apprentissage comme une aubaine. Laura était encore jeune quand elle avait obtenu la garde de Derek. La boulangerie lui avait permis de montrer aux services sociaux qu'elle était une jeune femme responsable capable de subvenir aux besoins de son petit frère. Puis les années étaient passées et Laura avait oublié son rêve, parfaitement heureuse de voir son frère s'épanouir. Elle savait que Derek n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Ils partageaient un appartement ensemble parce qu'ils aimaient former une famille. Bien sûr vivre avec son frère n'avait pas que des avantages, surtout quand elle ramenait un homme pour la nuit mais ainsi Laura avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait toujours veiller sur Derek.

_ La guirlande fonctionne, leur apprit Stiles en pénétrant dans la cuisine avec Derek.

_ Et les enfants ne devraient plus tarder, enchaîna le journaliste. Tu veux que je termine de mettre la table ?

_ Je veux bien, dit Laura d'une petite voix en souriant.

Derek fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet pour son aînée. Le jeune homme pouvait lire une certaine tristesse dans le regard de sa sœur, il n'avait jamais aimé voir Laura abattue, sa sœur était son ancre et son pilier dans la vie. Derek n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Alors quand le journaliste s'empara d'une pile d'assiettes aux côtés de Laura, il l'embrassa sur la tempe, lui montrant qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui quelques fois. Concentré sur sa sœur, Derek ne put pas voir la réaction de Stiles face à ce geste, le regard qu'il posa sur Derek à cet instant précis, un regard doux et presque amoureux. Lydia n'osa pas faire de commentaires, l'instant appartenait au frère et à la sœur.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir amené ici, souffla Stiles en prenant la tasse de café que lui tendait Lydia.

_ Peut-être que finalement Derek est un homme bien, sourit Lydia en voyant le journaliste s'amuser à photographier les enfants.

_ Ouais, marmonna Stiles. Il croyait qu'on était ensemble, confia le Polonais. Je ne sais pas encore si ça a un rapport avec son changement de comportement mais il pensait que toi et moi…

_ En tout cas, les fesses du chérubin Isaac ne sont rien comparées aux siennes, pouffa la jeune femme.

_ Lys… grommela Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?

_ Jamais, confirma la jeune femme en prenant Stiles dans ses bras. Joyeux Noël mon chou.

_ Joyeux Noël Lys.

(-)

 _L'obscurité a quelque chose d'à la fois effrayant et pourtant de tellement réconfortant. Dans la manière dont elle souligne chaque courbe de votre corps. Dans l'obscurité, vous pouvez vous cacher. Vous pouvez vous cacher de n'importe quoi._

 _Alors vous éteignez la lumière, pour ne pas avoir à regarder dans le miroir._

 _Et c'est calme. C'est sombre. Et c'est vide._

 _Mais voilà le truc : ça ne dure pas pour toujours._

 _Votre vie ne sera pas définie par le moment durant lequel vous cessez d'exister._

 _Vous ne pouvez pas le voir pour l'instant, mais il y a des chapitres, des volumes et des séquelles, et un futur aussi._

 _Et ce corps que vous dissimulez dans l'obscurité, il est sculpté avec tant de beauté._

 _Dans le brouillard, vous oubliez à quel point votre esprit trompeur est unique, irremplaçable._

 _Dans l'obscurité vous ne pouvez rien voir de tout cela._

 _Alors illuminez-la, et déclenchez cette étincelle._

 _Le but n'est pas d'être heureux tout le temps._

 _C'est de reconnaître ces moments où vous vous sentez vraiment vivant. Lorsque vous avez la chair de poule et que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire. Ce sentiment, lorsque vous entendez à la radio la chanson à laquelle vous étiez justement en train de penser. Lorsque vous courez si vite que vous avez l'impression que vous pouvez toucher votre battement de cœur._

 _Dans ces moments individuels, tout va bien, vous avez l'impression que votre âme s'élève hors de votre corps, vous regarde et dit :_

 _« Souviens-toi de cela, de ce moment »_

 _Voilà qui vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas défini par votre poids ou votre taille de jean, ou votre anxiété ou votre dépression, vous n'êtes pas votre passé, vous n'êtes pas défini par un nombre, ou une phrase, ou un moment._

 _Vous êtes une lumière, une lueur brillante, aveuglante et palpitante. Et vous brûlez plus vivement que la plus obscure de vos ombres._

 _L'obscurité reviendra, c'est un fait inévitable._

 _Et vous aurez des moments de faiblesse, où vous vous demanderez où est passée la lumière._

 _Voilà le secret : cette lumière, c'est vous. Et personne ne peut vous enlever cela.*_

La main de Stiles massait inconsciemment la nuque de Derek alors qu'il terminait de lire l'article du journaliste. Derek avait été réticent à le laisser lire son futur article et Stiles avait dû s'armer de patience pour le convaincre du contraire.

Derek l'observait avec méfiance, redoutant probablement le pire. Stiles apprenait doucement à connaître toutes les facettes de la personnalité de Derek. L'homme bon et attentionné qui le surprenait avec des petites attentions banales. Comme demander à Laura de créer un muffin spécial pour Stiles, l'emmener voir un match des Mets parce que Stiles était fan de cette équipe ou tout simplement passer le voir au travail à l'improviste. Stiles était même tombé amoureux des mauvais côtés de son amant. Il arrivait que Derek parte s'isoler, préférant demeurer seul parce qu'il se sentait submergé par son anxiété, Stiles l'avait déjà surpris à se ronger les ongles au point qu'il avait les doigts en sang.

La soirée à l'orphelinat avait été le début de leur histoire. Derek avait demandé à Stiles s'il comptait reprendre le même métro que lui et l'ingénieur avait répondu que non mais qu'il était prêt à aller prendre un verre avec lui si Derek en avait envie.

Ils avaient pris de nombreux verres depuis cette soirée mémorable et fait connaissance. Un soir, Stiles lui avait raconté son enfance et sa vie en Pologne et Derek de son côté s'était difficilement confié sur l'incendie qui avait tué sa famille. Ce soir-là, ils l'avaient passé à pleurer et ils avaient dormi ensemble pour la première fois.

Ce soir-là aussi, Stiles avait réellement pris conscience qu'il aimait Derek et alors qu'il l'embrassait avec tendresse, il ne pouvait qu'espérer partager les soixante prochaines années avec cet homme. Un homme parfait dans ses imperfections, parce qu'ensemble, ils devenaient extraordinaires. Derek était l'homme de sa vie et l'avenir leur appartenait.

 **FIN.**


End file.
